Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to autonomous vehicle navigation. Additionally, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for navigating using reinforcement learning techniques.
Background Information
As technology continues to advance, the goal of a fully autonomous vehicle that is capable of navigating on roadways is on the horizon. Autonomous vehicles may need to take into account a variety of factors and make appropriate decisions based on those factors to safely and accurately reach an intended destination. For example, an autonomous vehicle may need to process and interpret visual information (e.g., information captured from a camera), information from radar or lidar, and may also use information obtained from other sources (e.g., from a GPS device, a speed sensor, an accelerometer, a suspension sensor, etc.). At the same time, in order to navigate to a destination, an autonomous vehicle may also need to identify its location within a particular roadway (e.g., a specific lane within a multi-lane road), navigate alongside other vehicles, avoid obstacles and pedestrians, observe traffic signals and signs, travel from one road to another road at appropriate intersections or interchanges, and respond to any other situation that occurs or develops during the vehicle's operation.